Untittled
by Fujianchovy
Summary: [!] "hyung..." "jangan berlari Henry-ah,"/"pasti hyungmu, Hyung yang hebat."/hidup dikota besar dan hanya berdua dengan sang adik membuat nya harus bekerja ekstra, agar dapat memenuhi kebutuhan hidup keduanya/ HaeHyuk Fanfiction!/ 2shot/DLDR!/YAOI!


_Cast and Anything in this story owned by GOD and themselves _

_.:._

_.:._

_Cast :_

_Lee HyukJae_

_Lee Donghae_

_Henry_

_Taemin_

_Sungjong _

_And other SJ member_

_Twoshot_

_Rated :_

_T _

_Genre :_

_Romance – Family (?)_

**_WARNING!_**

**_Shonen-Ai/ BL (Boys Love), typos, blur plot, no editing, out of character_**

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'VE WARN YOU!_**

**_DON'T BASH/ FLAME CHARA/PAIR!_**

**_.:._**

**_HAPPY RAEDING~~~_**

**...**

Lee Hyukjae namja biasa saja yg hidup hanya berdua dengan adiknya di seoul. Tak ada yg istimewa dari dirinya –begitu menurut Hyukjae- . Adiknya, Lee Xian Hua atau kerap dipanggil Henry hanya berbeda 8 tahun tahun dengan Hyukjae sendiri. Kalian bertanya dimana kedua orang tua mereka? Keduanya sudah tenang disisi Tuhan, kedua orang tua Hyukjae meninggal saat Hyukjae berumur 14 tahun, karena sebuah kecelakaan pesawat. Awalnya keluarga Hyukjae adalah keluarga yg berkecukupan tapi semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal semua harta keluarganya habis karna tangan kanan kepercayaan san appa mengkhianati mereka, Sekarang Hyukjae berumur 17 tahun sedangkan Henry berumur 9 tahun, hidup hanya berdua dikota besar membuat Hyukjae harus bekerja ekstra, demi memenuhi kebutuhan dirinya dan juga Henry. Tak jarang hal ini membuat Hyukjae harus merelakan waktunya untuk bermain bersama teman-teman sebayanya, lagi pula dirinya tau bahwa tak ada kesempatan untuk hanya sekedar bermain, dia harus bekerja. Beruntung Hyukjae mendapat beasiswa disekolahnya sekarang ini karna prestasinya yg tak hanya dibidang akademik tapi juga dibidang non-akademik. Masa- masa dimana Hyukjae bisa dengan bebas keluar masuk rumah dan juga suara ocahan sang umma yg sudah lama tak terdengar membuatnya sangat merindukan suasana rumahnya dulu. Terkadang Hyukjae juga menyesal karna mengingat kalau dulu dirinya sering berperilaku tidak baik kepada orang tuanya.

"hyung~~~" seorang anak manis berlari sambil mendekati seorang pemuda yg tadi dipanggilnya hyung. Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekati anak yg berumur sekita 13 tahun itu.

"jangan berlari Henry-ah nanti kau jatuh," pemuda manis itu memperingatkan sang adik, takut-takut jika adiknya yg berpipi tembem itu jatuh karena berlari.

"Henly kan sudah besal Hyung, jadi mana mungkin kalau Henly teljatuh." Hyukjae tertawa geli atas pernyataan Henry, adiknya memang sudah berumur 9 tahun tapi jika dilihat-lihat secara fisik maupun sikap, Henry masih terlihat seperti anak yg masih berumur 6 atau 7 tahun. Sangat menggemaskan apalagi cara bicaranya yg masih cedal.

"Henry masih lah adik kecil hyung, buktinya cara bicara Henry masihlah cedal kkkkk." Tawa Hyukjae meledak saat melihat adik kecilnya mempoutkan bibir merah cherrynya.

"uhhhh Hyung Henly ini sudah besal tau," dengan manis Henry menggembungkan pipinya, siapa saja yg melihat ini pasti akan gemas akibat tingkah manis Henry. Begitu pula sang kakak dengan sengaja Hyukjae mencubit pipi Henry dengan keras, sehingga membuat anak manis berumur 7 tahun itu semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, kesal.

"Hyung... jangan cubit-cubit, pipi Henly sakit tau."

"mian, ne? Habisnya adik hyung yg mengaku sudah besar ini menggemaskan sekali kkkkk~. Bagaimana tadi sekolah mu hmmm?" tak ingin membuat kesal terus-terusan sang adik akhirnya Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"ummm tak ada yg aneh. Seperti biasanya saja hyung," Henry dengan manisnya menggenggam tangan sang hyung yg jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, Hyukjae tau jika sudah begini pasti Henry ingin segera pulang. Dengan lembut hykjae mulai menarik tangan henry daan berjalan pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah dasar dimana henry belajar.

Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yg sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka –Hyukjae & Henry- dibalik pepohonan, sang pengintip (?) pun keluar dari persembunyiannya dengan kedua sudut bibirnya yg tertarik keatas.

"jadi namanya Hyukjae?" namja berambut brunette berbicara entah pada siapa,dan dengan senyum semangat (?) menatap punggung Hyukjae yg mulai menjauh dari pandangannya, dirinya pun mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya bersembunyi tadi untuk segera pulang.

HYUKJAE POV

Beginilah kebiasaan Henry sesudah pulang sekolah, dia akan menjadi sangat manja. Tidak ingin ditinggalkan sedetik pun, beruntung aku mulai bekerja nanti malam setelah Henry tidur, jadi dia tidak akan tahu jika aku meninggalkan nya sendirian dirumah. Eh? Tidak sendirian sih, mana mungkin aku tega meninggalkan Henry sendirian dirumah, biasanya aku akan menitipkan Henry pada Song ahjumma, pemilik tempat tinggal aku dan Henry sekarang. Karna dia juga sendirian dirumah suaminya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu dan anaknya sedang sekolah diluar negeri, Dari mana aku tahu? Tentu saja dari Song ahjumma sendiri. Dia bercerita banyak padaku tentang keluarganya, tadinya dia ingin mengangkat ku dan juga Henry menjadi anaknya, dan juga akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan kami. Tapi tentu saja aku menolak, aku tak ingin merepotkan dirinya yg sudah cukup berumur itu, yg seharusnya sekarang sudah beristirahat tanpa harus memikirkan apa-apa lagi. Walaupun menurutnya itu sama sekali tidak merepotkan, tapi aku harus tetap tahu diri.

Mungkin dia hanya kassihan karna aku harus merawat Henry yg masih kecil, belum lagi umurku pun masih cukup belia untuk bekerja seperti sekarang. Walaupun hanya bekerja sebagai pelayan disebuah cafe, menurut Song ahjumma aku tetap tak seharusnya bekerja. 'bekerja seperti itu bisa mengganggu belajarmu, biarlah ahjumma yg memenuhi kebutuhan mu dan juga Henry. Kau hanya perlu belajar yg rajin dan menyeesaikan sekolah mu sampai Universitas,' itu yg selalu dia katakan ketika aku akan berangkat bekerja.

"Hyuk, apa kau akan tetap bekerja?"

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepada ahjumma sebelumnya, kalau aku tidak ingin membuat ahjumma repot. Aku masih dapat bersekolah dan bekerja,"

Ku tatap mata Song ahjumma, terlihat sekali jika dia sangat mengkhwatirkan ku, jika melihatnya seperti itu, mengingatkan ku pada eomma. Dulu eomma juga akan menatap ku seperti itu jika aku terlalu memaksakan diri ku untuk melakukan suatu hal, tapi sekarang eomma sudah tidak ada dan juga aku harus bertanggung jawab akan Henry.

**AUTHOR POV**

Dengan cekatan Hyukjae melayani pelanggan-pelanggan yg berada di cafe tempat dimana dia bekerja, terlihat hampir semua tempat duduk yg tersedia sudah penuh oleh pelanggan. Pada jam seperti ini memang cafe selalu penuh karena orang-orang banyak yg baru pulang bekerja dan juga anak-anak mahasiswa yg baru pulang, ataupun sekedar anak-anak remaja labil yg sedang nongkrong-nongkrong.

"pesanan datang," Hyukjae dengan semangat mengantarkan nampan yg berisi pesanan pelanggan kemeja pelanggan tersebut yg berada dipojokan cafe, di meja itu terdapat 3 orang, satu orang dewasa yg Hyukjae perkirakan lebih tua darinya dan dua orang anak kecil yg sepertinya seumuran dengan henry.

"ini pesanan nya. Silahkan menikmati," Hyukjae tersenyum manis kepada dua anak tadi yg jika dilihat-lihat sepertinya mereka adalah anak kembar, terlihat dari fisik mereka yg hampir mirip satu sama lain.

"gomawo hyuuung," suara cempreng khas anak kecil mereka membuat beberapa pengunjung melihat kearah mereka, mungkin karena suara keduanya yg cukup keras.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah keduanya yg begitu manis dimatanya, sedangkan namja yg berada disamping mereka terlihat tersenyum kikuk kepada beberapa pengunjung yg meerasa terganggu.

"lain kali jangan berteriak ne, Sungjongie, Taeminie?" namja itu mengusap kepala kedua adiknya –mungkin- sedangkan sikembar terlihat mendunduk.

"ummm ne Hyung," dengan manisnya sikembar mengangguk, dan Hyukjae tersenyum –lagi- melihat tingkah kedua anak manis itu.

"apa ada lagi yg kalian butuhkan?" suara Hyukjae mebuat ketiga orang tadi mengalihkan pandangan mereka kearahnya.

"anio," namja yang Hyukjae akui tampan itu menjawab dengan senyum yg menghiasi wajahnya, yang membuat Hyukjae secara refleks membalas senyumannya.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Saya permisi," dengan sedikit menundukan badannya, Hyukjae mulai berbalik pergi, melanjutkan pekerjaan nya yg lain. Tanpa menyadari bahwa namja tadi terus memperhatikannya.

"Hyung, apa hyung menyukai hyung yg tadi?" salah satu dari sikembar yg diketahui bernama Taemin itu berhasil membuat Donghae harus mengakhiri acara menatap Hyukjae-Nya. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang adik Donghae hanya menatap taemin sembari tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala kedua adiknya, Membuat sikembar saling melempar pandangan tak mengerti.

.:::.

**HENRY POV**

Anyeong (^_^)/ noonadeul sekalian pasti sudah mengenal Henly kan? Pasti sudah, tadikan Authol sudah menceritakan sedikit bagaimana henly kkkkk~. Ah apa noonadeul sekalian tau jika hari ini adalah hali ulang tahun Henly? Pasti tau, kan sudah dikasih tau sama Henly :D hali ini kan tanggal 11 Oktobel 2013, itu belalti umur Henly beltambah. Tapi ada yang membuat Henly sedih, walaupun hali ini henly belulang tahun, tapi tak ada eomma dan appa. Hyukjae hyung bilang jika eomma dan appa sudah belada disulga belsama dengan Tuhan, hyung juga bilang walaupun eomma dan appa belada disulga tapi meleka tetap melindungi dan mempelhatikan kami dali atas sana. Selain itu sepeltinya Hyukjae hyung juga melupakan ulang tahun Henly kali ini T^T biasanya saat tahun-tahun sebelumnya hyukjae hyung akan membangunkan henly dipagi buta dan membeli henly hadiah, setelah itu kami beldua akan menyaksikan matahali telbit.

Tapi hali ini hyukjae hyung tidak melakukan apa-apa, hyung bahkan tidak membangunkan Henly pada pagi buta dan menyaksikan matahali telbit. Bahkan saat salapan pun Hyukjae hyung tellihat biasa-biasa saja. Atau mungkin hyukjae hyung sedang menyiapkan sesuatu untuk Henly? Hyukjae mungkin sedang menyiapkan hadiah yang besal untuk Henly hihihihihi.

"baiklah anak-anak sekarang kalian kerjakan buku paket halaman 22, nanti akan dikumpulkan."

"ne songsaenim,"

Jika noonadeul beltanya siapa yang menyuluh kami tadi, dia adalah wali kelas kami yang sangat tampaaaaaaaan, umulnya pun masih muda dia hanya belbeda bebelapa tahun dengan hyukjae hyung. Disekolah henly dia hanya sebagai gulu magang kalna Donghae Songsaenim masih sekolah. Mulid-mulid yeoja dikelas Henly banyak yg menyukain Donghae songsaenim, bahkan bebelapa gulu yeoja disekolah ini juga menyukainya. Jika noonadeul ingin tau Donghae songsaenim sangatlah baik Henly belum pelnah melihat Donghae Songsaenim malah, bahkan jika ada mulid yg tidak mengeljakan tugas.

Biasanya Donghae songsaenim hanya akan membawa mulid itu kelual, entah meleka melakukan apa henly tidak tau, yg pasti setelah kembali wajah mulid itu akan belubah belseli-seli. Dan setau henly Donghae songsaenim mempunyai adik kembal yg juga belsekolah disini, Taeminie dan Juga Sungjongie.

"...-Ry?"

"Henry?"

"ah ne? Songsaenim?" Henly tidak menyadali telnyata dali tadi Donghae songsaenim memenaggil henly,gala-gala noonadeul sih, Henly jadi tidak mempelhatikan Donghae songsaenim ..

" apa Henry sudah mengerjakan tugas yg diberikan tadi?" Henly lihat Donghae songsaenim menghampili meja henly yg belada tak jauh dali meja gulu.

"sudah songsaenim, dali semalam Henly sudah mengeljakannya :D " Donghae songsaenim teltawa, eh kenapa songsaenim teltawa? Memangnya ada yg lucu?

"kenapa songsaenim teltawa?"

"ani,apa hyung mu yg menyuruhmu?" Donghae songsaenim mengelus lambut Henly, entah kenapa jika Henly belada didekat Donghae songsaenim, Henly pasti melasa jika Henly sedang belsama appa . sangat nyaman dan Henly melasakan jika dada henly menghangat.

"ummm, Hyung selalu mengatakan kalau Henly harus belajar dan mengerjakan soal-soal yg ada dibuku walaupun songsaenim tidak menyuruhnya." Apa yg Henly katakan memang benal adanya, Hyukjae hyung selalu mengingatkan Henly untuk melakukan hal tadi, agal nanti disaat mulid-mulid lain belum bisa mengerjakan sedangkan henly sudah bisa mengeljakannya.

"hyung mu pasti hyung yg sangat baik, iyakan?" donghae songsaenim belkata sambil mengambil buku paket milik Henly, sepeltinya ingin mengoleksi (mengoreksi) jawaban Henly.

**HENRY POV END**

**AUTHOR POV**

"tentu saja, Hyukjae hyung adalah hyung paling hebat didunia :D " Donghae hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban dari Henry, 'betapa manisnya anak ini, sama seperti kakaknya.' Pikirnya. Setelah melihat jawaban Henry dibukunya Donghae pun mengembalikan buku itu, dengan senyum yg masih menghiasi wajah tampannya Donghae kembali berujar.

"apa hyung mu akan menjemput mu lagi hari ini?"

"tentu, Hyukjae hyung akan selalu menjemput Henly. Hyung bilang kalna Henly masih kecil jadi halus selalu diantar dan dijemput," dengan kesal Henly mempoutkan bibirnya yg merah semerah buah kesukaanny dan juga sang kakak –strawberry-

"padahalkan henly sudah besal, iyakan songsaenim?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Henry, Donghae malah tertawa mendengar ocehan anak yang masih berusia 9 tahun itu.

"sudah lanjutkan saja mengerjakannya," dengan lembut Donghae mengelus rambut Henry lalu berjalan pergi, melihat kemeja murid-muridnya yg lain, meninggalkan Henry yg semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

.:::.

Disiang yg terik ini embuat sebagian orang malas untuk pergi keluar , kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih berdiam diri disebuah ruangan ber AC sambil memakan atau meminum sesuatu yg bertemperatur rendah. Seperti halnya namja manis kita yg berambut hitam legam ini, dengan nikmat(?) Hyukjae menikmati es krim yg dibelinya dari kedai es krim didekat sekolahnya. Sebetulnya es krim ini dibeli bukan dengan uang miliknya, bukan berarti dia mencuri, itu hal yg tidak akan pernah Hyukjae lakukan walaupun dirinya tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun.

Es krim itu dibelinya dari uang pemberian temannya yg sudah Hyukjae bantu, walaupun sebenarnya itu bukanlah suatu bantuan yg besar dan Hyukjae juga sebenarnya menolak uang itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi temannya itu tetap bersikeras untuk memberinya uang sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Sekarang ini Hyukjae sedang berjalan menuju sekolah Henry, karna hari ini hari jum'at semua sekolah akan pulang lebih cepat (?). panas matahari benar-benar menyiksanya, lihatlah kulit putihnya yg sekarang memerah karna kepanasan dirinya benar-benar mirip kepiting rebus. Jika dia tidak khawatir kalau Henry pulang sendiri sekarang ini Hyukjae lebih memilih untuk berada dirumah sambil tiduran dilantai keramik yg dingin, tapi karna Hyukjae tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi maka dia akan tetap menjemput Henry walaupun harus berkorban, membiarkan kulitnya terbakar karna panas matahari.

Jika dingat-ingat sekarang adalah bulan oktober dan sekarang itu tanggal sebe-LAS O_O dengan frustasi Hyukjae memukul kapalanya dengan tangannya yg bebas, bagaimana mungkin Hyukjae bisa lupa, pasti Henry sudah menunggu hadiah apa yg akan dia berikan, syukur-syukur jika Henry menganggap bahwa Hyukjae akan memberi kejutan untuknya dan tidak marah.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Hyukjae mencari toko yg menjual sesuatu untuk hadiah Henry, beruntung karena uang pemberian temannya masih tersisa. Tapi ada yg membuat langkahnya terhenti 'apa yg harus diberikannya unutk ulang tahun Henry?'

"apa yg harus aku beli?" Hyukjae bergumam, matanya terus mencari barang apa yg harus dia beli untuk Henry kecilnya. Boneka? Tapi Henry kan namja, mobil-mobilan? Umur Henry sudah cukup besar untuk bermain mobil-mobilan,

"apa yg harus kulakukan?" Hyukjae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, benar-benar tak ada ide dalam otaknya tentang barang apa yg harus dia beli untuk Henry.

'hyung-hyung...'

'ada apa Henry? Hmmm?'

'Henly ingin itu hyung,'

'kau ingin biola?'

'ne! Hyung belikan itu ne?!'

'ne, jika hyung sudah punya cukup banyak uang. Hyung pasti akan belikan Henry biola,'

'gomawo hyung! Hyung, hyung yg terbaik!'

Sekelebat ingatan beberapa tahun lalu melintas diingatan Hyukjae, dulu Hyukjae pernah membawa Henry untuk berjalan-jalan ditaman kota, karena saat itu Henry terus memaksa ingin berjalan-jalan dan saat itu pun sedang liburan sekolah. 'Henry bosan dirumah hyung,' begitulah yg henry katakan pada saat itu.

Sehingga mau tak mau Hyukjae akhirnya membawa Henry keluar dan berjalan-jalan, saat mereka memasuki taman kota ada kerumunan orang yg begitu menarik bagi Henry. Setelah didekati ternyata itu adalah pengamen jalanan yg memainkan alat musik biola, alat musik yg begitu menarik bagi Henry pada saat itu. Bahkan sesudah pulang dari taman kota Henry terus saja membicarakan alat musik yg digesek itu tanpa henti.

Dengan gerakan perlahan Hyukjae mulai berjalan kearah sebuah toko alat musik yg berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Cliiiiing

Bel berbunyi saat Hyukjae mulai melangkah masuk kedalam toko, terdapat banyak alat musik disini dari gitar, gitar listrik, piano, sexophone, harpa, dan... Biola. Dengan mata berbinar Hyukjae endekati sebuah biola dengan warna coklat gelap, entah mengapa biola itu terlihat sangat inndah dimata Hyukjae.

"ada yg bisa saya bantu?" sebuah suara membuat Hyukjae menghetikan acara memperhatikan biola cantik tadi. Seorang yeoja berdiri dihadapannya, sepertinya yeoja itu pegawai ditoko ini, terlihat dari pakaian seragamnya. Dengan senyum manis yg menghiasi wajahnya, Hyukjae berujar.

"aku ingin membeli sebuah biola untuk ulang tahun adikku," pegawai yeoja itu tersenyum begitu mengetahui maksud Hyukjae datang ketempatnya ini.

"tentu tuan, tuan ingin biola yg itu?" pegawai yeoja itu menunjuk ke arah Biola yang tadi Hyukjae perhatikan.

"ne, berapa harganya?"

"harganya..."

.:::.

TBC


End file.
